1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a corporation stop for water supply sources and, more particularly, to a corporation stop that may be remotely operated by a user.
2. Prior Art
A shutoff valve is adapted to control the water flow between a water source and a supply pipe which sequentially connects to a tap for supplying water to a sink, a basin or a bath. The shutoff valve can control the water flow and shut off the water flow to facilitate the replacement of a tap from a pipe. A conventional valve commonly employed in the industry is known as a corporation stop. The use of a corporation stop is required when the process water pipe cannot be drained to allow for maintenance. A corporation stop allows for repairs to be made while the water pipe remains full and pressurized.
In large agricultural irrigation systems, it is known to use remote-control valves to control water flow in different branches of a water distribution network. A remote-control valve in such an application typically employs a radio receiver for receiving control signals transmitted from a user-operated transmitter. The use of remote-control valves allows the operator of an irrigation system to control water distribution by opening and closing the valves from a distance without having to travel to the physical locations of the valves.
Nevertheless, remote-control valves used in irrigation networks buried underground tend to be fairly complex, large, and expensive and are therefore not suitable for typical yard and garden applications. So far, remote-control valves that are portable and sufficiently compact and easy to use so as to be suitable for yard and garden applications have not been available.
While prior art products exist in the filed of water shut-off valves, there remains a problem in that the valves may fail when called upon to close. Many rural and municipal water systems are located in remote areas and therefore may not be receptive to multiple RF signals transmitted thereto over a long distances. As a result, the valves may not be effectively opened and closed when desired.
Accordingly, a need remains for a corporation stop and shut-off mechanism for a water supply source that may be effectively operated by a user for overcoming the above-noted shortcomings.